Australian Joint Forces - PNG
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 'Australian Joint Forces - PNG' Australian Joint Forces - PNG is the overall organisation overseeing all Australian Defence Force activities inside Papua New Guinea. PNG is Australia's nearest neighbour and has an extremely close relationship when it comes to military cooperation. Australian Joint Forces - PNG comprises of strategic level policy makers through to operational surveillance units, ongoing permanent joint training programs and many other programs and sub units. There are two main bodies within Australian Joint Forces - PNG. The strategic and administrative Australian Defence Staff - PNG, and the operational Joint Component Command - PNG . 'Commander Australian Forces - PNG' : The commander of Australian Joint Forces - PNG reports directly to the Australian Defence Organisation command diarchy of the Chief of Defence Force (CDF) and the Secretary for Defence (SECDEF). The commander actually holds three command titles in this role reflecting the diversity of the PNG mission and the diversity of the job of the commander. #Commander Australian Forces - PNG (COMAUSFOR-PNG) #Head of Australian Defence Staff - PNG (HADS-PNG) #Australian Defence Attache - PNG (ADA-PNG) : This position is a two star position, and can be held by any two star officer in the ADF regardless of whether they are Army, RAAF or RAN. This role is the primary strategic, politcal and administrative commander and exercises administrative control over all ADF units and personel deployed to PNG, but not operational control over actual operational units, which falls back to the Commander Joint Operations - Australian Theatre (CJOPS-A) via the two star HQ Northern Command, and the unit's own one star Joint Component Commander - PNG. Under the Command Staff coding sytem, this position is known as "J00", with "J" denoting the Joint nature of the staff and "00" defining the ultimate staff command position. : . 'Australian Defence Staff - PNG' : The Australian Defence Staff - PNG (ADS-PNG) serves as the overall administrative command body. However most operational units report through the Joint Component Command - PNG (JCC-PNG) to the Commander Joint Operations - Australia (CJOPS-A). The Australian Defence Attache to PNG, also acts as both Head of Australian Defence Staff - PNG (HADS-PNG) and Commander Australian Forces - PNG, as noted above. The Australian Defence Staff reports directly to the Australian Defence Organisation's command diarchy of the Chief of Defence (CDF) and the Secretary for Defence (SECDEF). : . 'Office of the Australian Defence Attache - PNG' : In relation to the office of the Australian Defence Attache, the Australian Defence Attache is supported by four Assitant Defence Attaches, being the three service branch attaches; the Air Attache, the Naval Attache and the Defence Attache, together with the Chief of Staff. Each of these Attache's maintain a small relevant staff. The office of the Australian Defence Attache - PNG, located in the Australian High Commission in Port Moresby. The role of the Office of the Australian Defence Attache covers several areas; # Military advice to the Australian High Commissioner to PNG # Military liason between the PNGDF and the ADF # Gather and disseminate intelligence # Undertake activities to enhance the image of the ADF and Australia in PNG # To understand the equipment and materiel needs of the PNGDF and convey that to the ADF and the Australian Defence Industry . 'Joint Component Command - PNG' : Whilst the defence staff works at the strategic, political and administrative level, the Joint Component Command - PNG oversees the operational combat units that exist in PNG. A small proportion of these units are permanently based in PNG, while many others are rotated from mainland Australia units on a regular rotation cycle. JCC-PNG answers to Joint Operations Command - Australian Theatre, : . 'Operational Command Structure' *Joint Operations Command - Australian Theatre (****) **Northern Command (**) ***Joint Component Command - PNG (*) ****Land Component Command - PNG ****Maritime Component Command - PNG ****Air Component Command - PNG ****Special Ops Component Command - PNG . 'Joint Task Force 380 "Lark Force"' : The operational task force commanded by Joint Component Command - PNG is coded as Joint Task Force 380 (JTF-380). The "300" series identifier indicates the task force falls under the Joint Operations Command -Australian Theatre, the "80" identifier indicates the task force's AO is Papua New Guinea (and the South Pacific) in the 8th Australian Military district. Whilst the "0" is simply a sequential numerical identifier. Each of the service branches has a component within JTF-380. The ongoing operations of JTF-380 fall under Operation Olgeta Warrior. : . 'Land Component Command - PNG (LCC-PNG)' : The Land Command component of the Joint Task Force is identified as Task Force 380.2, with the ".2" identifier indicating it as the Army/Land component. Land Command is commanded by an Army Colonel. There are some permanently attached units, and a series of rotated forces from III Corps units in Australia. The Land Command HQ staff is combined with the HQ and HQ company of the regimental sized 2/27 Training Group. The 2/27 is the primary Army/Land unit which assumes control over all other Army/Land units within the Joint Task Force. The permanent sub units within the 2/27 includes the HQ staff and HQ Company of the group and the command, the Training Company that houses the full time training staff that coordinate and deliver both the training to deployed Army/Land forces and the joint PNGDF Land training, a Chief Engineers Works Troop who coordinate and execute civil and combat engineering is support of the ADF and the PNGDF in the AO, the Force Support Unit which manages logisitcs and combat service support for the entire task force, and an Independant Army Aviation flight to support training and operations. The primary rotational units are a surveillance company combat team from 4 RPIR on 6 monthly rotation cycles, a force construction engineer troop with additional combat engineers and assualt pioneers attached also on 6 month rotations and various support and service support subunits. : . 'Maritime Component Command - PNG (MCC-PNG)' :.. . 'Air Component Command - PNG (ACC-PNG)' :. . 'Operation Olgeta Warrior' : Evolving from the original annual training program "Exercise Olgeta Warrior" into a full time operation due to the security and stability issues inside PNG, Olgeta Warrior is the name given to the ongoing training and surveillance mission in PNG undertaken by Joint Task Force 380. Within Operation Olgeta Warrior are the two primary exercises designed to improve interoperability between the ADF and the PNGDF. Aside from the training aspect, Olgeta Warrior focuses on securing the PNG land and maritime borders in conjunction with the PNGDF, as well as implementing the other mission goals of the Defence Cooperation Program - PNG such as capactity building and humanitarian and disaster response. 'Exercise Wantok Warrior' : The first of the annual exercises is the annual Exercise Wantok Warrior. This is a company sized exercise where a PNGDF Company sized combat team trains directly with the in-country rotational rifle company team from the Australian 4th Battalion Royal Pacific Islands Regiment, an includes undertaking joint operational surveillance patrols in PNG's border regions. The second part of Wantok Warrior involves the PNGDF company undertaking intensive training at the ADF's Combat Training Centre - Townsville, which includes training in urban warfare. The exercise cycles through each 6 monthly deployment of the surveillance company from 4 RPIR, so that two Australian companies train in PNG each year, and two PNGDF companies cycle through the ADF's CTC each year. Whilst the exercise is under the operational control of the Joint Component Command - PNG, the funding for this program comes via the Defence Cooperation Program - PNG. 'Exercise Puk Puk' : Exercise Puk Puk is the second of the annual exercises and revolves around construction engineers. Two projects each year are indentified by the Force CIMIC team in conjunction with the CE Works troop permanently based in PNG. The rotational Force Construction Engineer troop which is a construction engineer unit reinforced with combat engineers and infantry assualt pioneers, work together with the PNGDF's Engineer Battalion to complete the two identified projects. These projects may be infrastructure to support the civillian population such as hospitals, schools or similar, or may be infrastructure to support PNGDF operations and deployments. As part of Exercise Puk Puk, PNGDF Engineering elements will also undergo training in Australia. Two rotations of construction engineer troops rotate through PNG each year, and there are two detachments of PNGDF engineers deployed to Australia for advanced training each year. Whilst operationally under the Joint Component Command's authority, the funding for these exercises, like Wantok Warrior, comes via the Defence Cooperation Program - PNG. 'Organisation of Australian Joint Forces - PNG' . Australian Joint Forces - PNG (**) Commander Australian Forces - PNG (COMAUSFOR-PNG) J00 Head of Australian Defence Staff - PNG (HADS-PNG) Australian Defence Attache - PNG (ADA - PNG) *'Australian Defence Staff - PNG' *''Military Attache (*)'' *''Air Attache (*)'' *''Naval Attache (*)'' *''Chief of Staff (*)'' **'J1/4 Directorate of Administration & Manpower/Logisitcs' **''J1/4 Staff Officer for Administration and Manpower/Logisitcs'' **''Commander 8th Military District'' **''Garrison Commander - PNG'' ***Joint Logistics Facility - PNG (Joint Logistics Command) ***Joint Health Facility - PNG (Joint Health Command) ***Detachment, 3rd Joint Public Affairs Unit ***Defence Recruitment Agency - PNG **'J2 Directorate of Intelligence and Strategic Policy' **''J2 Staff officer for Intellegence and Strategic Policy'' ***ADIA Staff ***ADSD Staff ***DIGO Staff **'J6 Directorate of Communications and Information Technology' ***Communications Centre ***Information Technology Centre ***Information Security Centre (Defence Security Agency) *'JOINT COMPONENT COMMAND - PNG (*)' *'J3/5/7 Directorate of Operations/Plans/Training' *'Joint Task Force 380 - "Lark Force"' *''Joint Component Commander - PNG'' *''Commander JTF-380'' *''J3/5/7 Staff Officer for Operations/Plans/Training (for entire Australian Joint Forces PNG)'' **''''Land Component Command - PNG (TF-380.2) **2/27 Training Group ***2/27 HQ & Headquarters Company (Permanent) ****Force Communication Team ****Force Intelligence Team ****Force CIMIC Team ***Army Training Team - PNG (Permanent) ***''Rifle Company Team - PNG (RCT-PG) (Rotational company from 4 Batt RPIR)'' ***12 CE Works Troop (Permanent) ***''Operational Construction Engineer Troop (Rotational from III Corps units)'' ****''Deployable Geographic Survey Team'' ****''Deployable Littoral Hydrographic Survey Team'' ***Force Support Unit (Permanent) ****Combat Service Support Team (Permanent) ****''Deployable Health Support Team (Rotational from III Corps units)'' ***183 Independant Army Aviation Flight (Permanent) **'Maritime Component Command - PNG (TF-380.1)' **Naval Task Group 380 **'Air Component Command - PNG (TF-380.3)' **380th Expeditionary Combat Wing HQ ***xxx Combat Support Squadron ***Air Movements Task Unit ****1 x C-130 ****2 x C-26 ***Maritime Patrol Task Unit ****2 x Dash 8 MP (RAN) ***Ground Support Task Unit ****4 x OV-10 **'Special Ops Component Command - PNG (TF-380.4)' ***Special Operations Training Team - PNG ***Naval Combat Diver Detachment - PNG ***Special Reconaissance Activity - PNG Defence Cooperation Program - PNG (DCP-PNG) Ex Helicon Luk Ex Puk Puk Professional Military Education - AUSPNG 12 CE Works 4th Battalion, Royal Pacific Island Regiment (4 RPIR)